tttefandomcom-20200213-history
The Deputation and Other Stories
The Deputation and Other Stories, also known as Volume 6 in New Zealand, is a UK/AUS/NZ VHS featuring ten second series episodes narrated by Ringo Starr. It was later re-released in 1992 under the name Ghost Train and Other Stories in the UK. Description AUS It's full steam ahead for Thomas, the little blue engine with the short stumpy funnel, short stumpy boiler and short stumpy dome and his special friends Gordon, Henry, James, Percy, Edward, Toby, Annie and Clarabel the carriages and of course Boss, the Fat Controller. His friend, storyteller Ringo Starr says 'Thomas is Number One and never lets anyone forget it!' Episodes # The Deputation - When Donald and Douglas come to Henry's rescue, the other engines give the twins their full support. # Thomas Comes to Breakfast - Thomas is being conceited but when he shows off to Percy and Toby one morning, he finds himself an unwelcome guest in the Stationmaster's house. # Daisy - Thomas is in trouble. The Fat Controller sends for Daisy, a diesel rail-car to help run his Railway. Daisy is spoilt and hard to please - as everyone soon discovers. # Percy's Predicament - Daisy is difficult. Percy is annoyed and Toby tries to help the situation with surprising results. # The Diseasel - Some silly trucks cause trouble between Bill and Ben the tank engine twins and a diesel called BoCo. Confusion reigns until Edward puffs in. # Wrong Road - Edward suggests Gordon runs on a branch line for a change. Proud Gordon the main line engine refuses until one day he travels on a branch line by mistake. # Edward's Exploit - Gordon, James and Henry are teasing Edward for being old, but later an accident on an important journey shows just how strong Edward can be. # Ghost Train - Percy tells Thomas and Toby a ghost story. Thomas laughs it off - at first. # Woolly Bear - Percy enjoys helping at hay-making time, but sometimes he makes Thomas late. Thomas is cross until something happens which makes him most amused. # Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree - The Fat Controller is planning a big celebration, but Thomas goes missing on an important mission. The engines come to his rescue and there is a splendid party after all. Trivia * Some copies of the 1988 Australian release included a fan card. * Some copies of the Screen Legends release do not feature a logo on the start of the tape, whilst others have a still of the logo remaining before the end of the tape. * The end of each episode on the 1991 Australian release has the Clearwater Features endboards cut. * The front cover of the 1988 Australian release features a promotional image of Edward from the first series. The back cover features an image of Thomas, Annie, and Sir Topham Hatt from the same series. * The front cover of the Australian re-release features an image from Thomas, Terence and the Snow. The back cover features an image from Thomas' Christmas Party. * The front cover of the 1989 New Zealand release features a photo from Cows. * The front cover of the New Zealand re-release features a photo from the cancelled episode The Missing Coach. * The front cover of the UK re-release features an image from The Runaway. * This was the last VHS released by Festival Records and CEL Home Video in Australia and New Zealand respectively. * This was the last UK/AU/NZ VHS until the New Zealand release of The Best Ever Christmas Collection to feature nameboards. Goofs * On the back cover of the 1987 UK release, Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree is referred to as "Thomas' Missing Christmas Tree." * On the back cover of the UK re-release, The Diseasel is misnamed "The Diesel" and the T in Percy's Predicament is not in bold like the rest of the title. Gallery UK VHS File:TheDeputationVHS.jpg|1987 UK front cover File:TheDeputationandotherStoriesbackcoverandspine.jpg|1987 UK back cover and spine File:TheDeputationvideocassette.jpg|1987 UK tape (Pickwick Video Logo) File:GhostTrainandotherstories.jpg|1992 UK release File:GhostTrainandotherstoriesbackcoverandspine.jpg|1992 UK back cover and spine AUS/NZ VHS File:TheDeputationandOtherStories1988australiancover.jpg|1988 Australian cover File:TheDeputationandOtherStories1988australianbackcoverandspine.jpg|1988 Australian back cover and spine File:TheDeputationandOtherStories1988australiantape.jpg|1988 Australian tape File:TheDeputationandotherStoriesFrontCoverAUS.JPG|1991 Australian front cover File:TheDeputationandotherStoriesAustralianbackcoverandspine.JPG|1991 Australian back cover and spine File:TheDeputationandotherStoriesNewZealandcover.jpg|New Zealand cover Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD releases Category:Australian VHS/DVD releases Category:New Zealand VHS/DVD releases